Showers and Sheets
by Smudge93
Summary: sam is trying to get into the shower and Dean is trying to maintain his dignity. Not set in any season in particular and no spoilers.


Sam had had a bad day.

They had been hunting a werewolf which had been attacking people as they walked over an old wooden bridge in the park near their motel. The werewolf had taken a dislike to Dean and tried to throw him in the water. All it had succeeded in doing though was barrelling Dean into Sam and sending him into the murky water instead. By the time Dean had dispatched the werewolf and come looking for him Sam had pulled himself out but was covered in a vile smelling mud. Dean, in loving big brother mode, had refused to let him ride the short distance back in the Impala so this short walk had taken the best part of an hour, in ever hardening jeans, with Dean constantly driving back and forward by him laughing. Sam legs were raw from the material rubbing them and all that kept him going was the thought of a long hot shower and being clean.

Things had gotten worse though when they reached the motel, Dean beat him into the bathroom.

Dean had been in the shower for a good half an hour so far and Sam knew that his chances of getting any hot water were literally running down the drain. "Bet he's not even in the damn thing." He walked over and pounded hard on the bathroom door.

"Dean get the hell out of the shower and leave me some hot water!" Sam was seriously considering breaking the door down and checking that his brother hadn't drowned in the shower. "Dean!" He rattled the door in its frame again. Sam heard the water shut off and then his brother's head appeared round the door.

"Did you shout me, I couldn't hear for the water?" Sam knew by the grin on his brother's face that he had heard just fine. Before Dean could react Sam reached in and caught his arm, dragged him into the main room and then slipped by him into the bathroom. Dean stood soaking wet and naked and listened as Sam locked the door.

"Dude! So not funny, my clothes are in there! And a towel would be nice!" Dean pounded on the door as he heard the water turn back on and Sam's voice drifted to him through the door. "Sorry I can't hear you for the water!"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean kicked the door and cursed as pain shot through his bare foot as his toes connected with the wood. He looked round and his eyes rested briefly on his gun lying on the table, dismissing the thought even as his brain gave it merit. "Nope, just a little too extreme, Mr Winchester, even for you"

His eyes rested on the two beds in the room. "Perfect! That'll work!" He walked over and pulled the sheet from the top of his brother's bed and started to dry himself, smiling as the dampness from his hair and body soaked the sheet. He threw the bed back together and rummaged in his duffle realising that the last of his clean underwear and the only clean pair of jeans he had were lying on the bathroom floor. He went back to pounding on the door. "Sam! Give me my damn clothes!"

Sam stood giggling in the shower listening as his brother raged at him through the locked door. It was worth standing in the increasingly cold water just to know that he was seriously pushing Dean's buttons. "Teach you to be a jerk." he said quietly to himself.

Dean had just decided that he was actually going to use the gun when there was a knock at the room door.

This wasn't good, they had ordered food after returning from the hunt and this was it arriving, and he could see as he glanced out of the window, it was arriving in the hands of an extremely pretty girl. "Shit"….he muttered under his breath.

"Just a minute." He returned to the beds and pulled the sheet off again wrapping it around his middle, tripping over the ends and falling flat on his face as he went to grab his wallet from the bedside table. A string of expletives escaped as his forehead connected with the front of the table and tipped it knocking everything on it down on top of him, the light hitting him on the head with a resounding whack. He picked himself up imagining the world of hurt that he was going to put his brother in and hopped to the door to avoid further mishaps. Positioning himself behind the door he opened it and smiled.

"Sorry about keeping you waiting there."

She took in the still damp, beautifully muscled chest in front of her, before her eyes dropped down to the sheet.

"No, sorry if I interrupted something." She couldn't help thinking that someone had just had a whole heap of fun. "You ordered pizza right?"

"Yeah." He struggled to get the money out of his wallet and maintain what little dignity he had left as the breeze blowing through the door lifted and parted the edge of the sheet exposing too much flesh and too much thigh for his liking. He watched as she licked her lips and her smile widened. He almost threw the money at her and then used his free hand to retrieve the sheet which had now started to fall off his hips.

She smiled wickedly at him as she held out the pizza and the plastic bottle of cola that they had ordered to him.

Dean tried to weigh up his best course of action.

He had his wallet in one hand and the sheet in the other. Cursing silently he turned to throw his wallet on the bed as Sam's hand wretched the door from his grasp and opened it wide, catching the sheet as he did. Dean's quick reflexes saved him from giving the pizza girl a full view of him in all his glory but she did get slightly more than he would have liked. She was obviously appreciating the show though judging by the smile that lit up her face. Dean decided to try and turn the situation to his advantage, after all this girl was rather fine looking and she was definitely interested, hardly surprising though as he was flashing more flesh than a hooker. He was about to go in for the kill when he felt Sam's arm over his bare shoulders and he knew it was all over.

The score was about to be evened.

"Its ok honey, I've got it." He gave Dean's shoulder a squeeze and then took the pizza and rested the cola on the top of the box. He turned back into the room, slapping Dean's backside on the way past for good measure. Dean's face turned a beautiful shade of fuchsia, either from embarrassment or anger, he wasn't quite sure which. It really hadn't helped that Sam was only clad in a rather small towel and was dripping wet. Dean saw the girl give him a knowing glance and tried to rescue the situation, but instead managed to dig the hole deeper.

"Oh, no, no, he's my brother." He could have slapped himself the minutes the words escaped his lips.

"That's kinda gross." She gave him a disgusted look and turned, hurrying back to her car.

Dean slammed the door and turned on his grinning brother. "So not funny!"

"It's a little funny." Sam stuffed a slice of the pizza into his grin.

"So gonna pay you back for this." Dean turned and stomped back towards the bathroom. Unfortunately he had caught the bottom of the sheet under the room door and this time he wasn't able to stop the sheet being wretched from his grasp.

"My eyes, oh god, my eyes, I'm blind!" Sam's performance was worthy of an Oscar as he tried to cover his eyes with his arm, choking with laughter as he did it. "D'you mind I'm eating!"

"Freakin' sheet." Dean hauled at the sheet to free it from the door, ripping it and ending up on the floor again, thankfully at least partly covered.

He stomped into the bathroom.

"Dude my clothes are soaking!"

"Shouldn't have left them on the floor then, eh?"

Dean wanted to slap the smart ass right out of his brother.

Sam laughed as he heard his brother's curses. Dean looked in the mirror in the bathroom while trying to struggle into his now wet clothes. "Oh there's a new definition of dead man in the dictionary, and your it Sam Winchester!" He smiled evilly at himself and went out and threw himself on the other bed.

"You sure that you want to start this up again?" Dean stared across the room at his brother.

"You started it!" Sam threw the accusation across the room at his brother.

"Hell yeah, and I'll finish it too! Bring it on college boy!"


End file.
